


Выдох. Выход

by Danya_K, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты R-NC [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: Всякое случалось в жизни Ильи: и хорошее, и плохое. Но, даже если кажется, что нечем дышать, он всё равно дышит.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Тексты R-NC [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631758
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Выдох. Выход

Нечем дышать.

Ну же, думает Илья, дыши.

Думает: давай.

Думает: раз, два, три…

Грудь вздымается — вдо-о-ох.

Давай.

Вы-ы-ыдох.

Вдо-о-ох.

Вы-ы-ыдох.

Он в кухне. На табуретке. Свет выключен, только синим горит газ под кастрюлей. Пахнет пельменями. На столе кружка с подтёками кофе. Одна. Пустая вазочка для конфет. Полбатона в хлебнице. На холодильнике три дурацких магнита из магазина — остальные Таня забрала.

Вдо-о-ох.

Руки крепко сжимают мобильник.

Вы-ы-ыдох.

Илья моргает — раз, другой. Находит мамин номер в контактах. Идут гудки. Ту-у-у — вдо-о-ох. Ту-у-у — вы-ы-ыдох.

— Алло, — говорит мама. — Илюша, привет!

— Привет.

Илья встаёт, берёт ложку из ящика — мешает пельмени, скребёт по дну.

— Как ты там? Как работа?

— Да по-старому. Немного сегодня походил, ничего сложного, так, рядовые поломки, разъёмы поменял, роутер настроил. — Илья кладёт ложку около раковины. Ещё минута — и можно доставать. — А ты как?

— Ой, до поликлиники дошла, надо же на сахар проверяться. Баб Соня звонила, проболтали, она вообще болтушка та ещё, ты же знаешь.

Илья хмыкает. Ещё бы не знать.

— Вот борщ сварила, теперь на два дня хватит. Сериал собираюсь смотреть.

— Какой?

— «Тайны следствия» крутят. Старые серии, такие там все молодые.

Не выключая газ, Илья вылавливает пельмени в тарелку. Сметаны в холодильнике нет — опять забыл купить. Приходится добавить масла.

— Ты же приедешь в субботу? — спрашивает мама.

— А… — В субботу? Он обещал? Когда? Именно в субботу разве? О. Точно. — Приеду, как я могу пропустить такое.

Маме недавно исполнилось пятьдесят пять.

— Ой да что ты! — смеётся она. — Ты всё равно уже заезжал поздравить. Но тебе… — Она осекается и коротко кашляет. — Редко все собираемся.

— Приду, — обещает Илья, садясь за стол.

Шуршит пакет под пальцами. Хлеб жёсткий.

— Илюш, — мама дышит в трубку — вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, — будь здоровеньким.

— И тебе всего хорошего.

В динамике тишина. Пельмени клейкие, сладковато-солёные. Про Таню мама — спасибо ей — так ничего и не сказала. Хотя думала, наверное. Таня маме нравилась: спокойная, вежливая. Язык они общий нашли легко, и с трудом уже верится, что когда-то Илья боялся их знакомить: вдруг стыдно станет, когда мама ляпнет не то, вдруг Таня не так что-то сделает, и мама слова против не скажет, но смотреть будет, будто он её разочаровал.

Верится с трудом.

Глотается — тоже.

Нечем дышать — до того в комнате душно. Пришла тёть Рая — мамина сестра — с мужем и младшим, поздним сыном-подростком Сашкой. Пришёл дядя Андрей и тётя Маша — двоюродные брат и сестра, оба сильно её старше. Ирина и Валентина с маминой работы. И, конечно, тётя Тамара — лучшая мамина подруга, крёстная Ильи — с дочкой Леной.

— Тимоша обещал, что зайдёт, — говорит она, расцеловывая маму в щёки. — А то совсем уже тебя забыл!

Мама смеётся. Она в синем платье, каре у неё рыжее, свежеокрашенное. Она красивая — не из-за платья и обновлённой причёски, а потому что счастливая.

— Илюш, принесёшь селёдку? — кричит мама ему.

Илья в кухне раскладывает кружки лука на селёдку, отвечает:

— Да, — и достаёт из холодильника мимозу, следом — тарелку с нарезкой.

Тётя Тамара тут-то его и ловит — заключает в пахнущие сладкими духами, мягкие объятия, чмокает в обе щёки и, звеня массивными серьгами, отстраняется.

— Ну что, боец? — спрашивает. — Слышала я, слышала, ты нынче у нас воин одинокий, но ничего, прорвёшься!

— Ага, здравствуйте. — Илья усмехается. Тётя Тамара в своём репертуаре.

Она и с ним-то не задерживается. Раз! — и в кухне он уже один. В правой руке нарезка, в левой — пищевая плёнка, которой она была прикрыта, а из гостиной слышно:

— Райка! Сколько не виделись! Ух как Сашка-то вымахал! Может, ещё одного, а? Тёть Маш, давайте обнимемся… Дядь Андрей, ну вы бодрячком. Ирочка…

— Надо ещё овощной салатик заправить. — Мама входит в кухню — Илья отклоняется, пропуская её к холодильнику.

Трезвонит звонок.

— Открой, — просит мама. — Это, наверное, Тимоша.

Илья заносит тарелки в гостиную — чьи-то руки подхватывают их — и вот уже открывает дверь.

— Привет, — улыбается с порога Тимофей.

— Привет.

Он в чёрном пальто. Шея замотана серым тонким шарфом — такие вяжет тётя Тамара, — волосы тёмные, короткие, на носу очки. Рукопожатие у него, как и раньше, крепкое — даже слишком.

— Я уже всё пропустил? — спрашивает он, расшнуровывая ботинки.

— Нет, пока не садились.

Тимофей незнакомый — серьёзный, взрослый, очки ещё эти… Никак не привыкнуть, должно быть оттого, что они редко общаются. Не то что раньше: когда были маленькими, мама водила Илью в гости к тёте Тамаре, у Тимофея было много-много солдатиков… Кроме них, мало что помнится, как и всё предшкольное, до отъезда в Москву. А когда вернулись — Илье почти исполнилось четырнадцать, — уже Тимофей ходил к ним в гости. Это Илья помнил, но что они делали? Рубились в игры вроде. Выходили шляться по дворам. Тимофею продавали пиво и сигареты в палатке через две улицы — его принимали за взрослого. Вот и всё — и прекратилось это как-то незаметно. Почему, когда — чёрт знает.

— Тёть Свет, давайте я вас обниму, — несётся к ней на всех парах Тимофей.

Илья уходит в комнату, где все за столом, сверкает свет в висюльках люстры, на гранях бокалов с золотой каймой. Дядя Андрей разливает водку, вино и сок. Сашка уговаривает маму «ну хоть глоточек, это же просто вино».

— Илья, ты что будешь?

— Сок. Я за рулём.

— И мне сок, — просит сзади Тимофей.

Кажется, мама говорила, что он продал свой старый «форд» и взял новую «кию». На диване Илья оказывается рядом с ним, сталкивается своим локтем, затянутым в бордовую ткань, с Тимофеевым, закрытым белой в голубую полоску рубашкой.

— Извини.

— Ничего.

— За Светку! — провозглашает тётя Тамара. — Чтобы ещё три раза по столько же!

Все смеются, чокаются, звенят бокалы, вилки, вам подложить? Передать?

— Илья, а почему Танечку не взял с собой? — спрашивает тётя Рая.

Илья пережёвывает кусок селёдки. Пусть ответит мама. Или тётя Тамара. Пусть. Пусть… Уже всё пережёвано — не гонять же по рту слюну, придётся ответить.

— Она не может.

— Всё работает? — Валентина качает головой. — Ох уж и хочется девушкам работать.

— А что, на мужиков рассчитывать? — Ирина смеётся.

— Лена, не слушай их, — советует тётя Рая. — Почти тридцать — пора!

Таня уж точно ни на кого не рассчитывает: и работает, и по дому что хочешь сделает. Не успевал Илья задуматься, что надо прибить полку, как та уже оказывалась на стене. Таня его потом этим попрекала, стоило им разругаться. Он закипал: это ты не даёшь ничего мне сделать. Тебе разрешение надо? А я тебе вообще нужен? Да тебя дома нет! Ты на меня дома и не смотришь!

— Внуков побольше! — желает дядя Андрей, и все чокаются, мамино лицо дёргается в улыбке.

Селёдка хорошая. Вкусно.

— Илюш, — отвлекает его от еды тётя Рая, — Тимофей вон на нашем заводе замдиректора, может, тебя устроит.

Илья качает головой:

— Не надо.

— Да он сам разберётся, — одновременно говорит Тимофей. — Но, если вдруг что, звони.

— Спасибо.

Ты на меня дома и не смотришь! Это тебе только кажется. Да, конечно. Вот только тон этот сбавь. Какой тон? Вот этот, Господи, Илюш, хватит. Ты сама это начала. Я и закончу, толку-то? Только грустно.

Да, не вкусно — грустно.

Невозможно дышать — ну и воняет капустой. Ещё и пацан неприятный над душой стоит, корчит из себя знатока и вместо «Ethernet» говорит «Интернет». Ну, конечно, одно и то же.

— Я всё проверил, — говорит пацан, пока Илья сидит за компьютером.

— Я всовывал и засовывал аккуратно, — говорит, когда Илья лезет под стол.

— Это у вас, — говорит, — неполадки.

Илья вздыхает, чуть не давясь кислой слюной. Сраная капуста. Так и сблевать недолго. Вылезает из-под стола и идёт по проводу — прямо до двери. Там, в углу, он не вмещается в предназначенную выемку, пластик расползся, открывая разноцветные проводки.

— У вас длинный кабель? — спрашивает Илья. — Тут прорвано. Надо будет обрезать.

Краснеет пацан неровными пятнами.

Мобильник начинает вибрировать в кармане, ещё когда Илья одевается. Но первым делом, оказавшись в подъезде, Илья — дышит, а уже потом поднимает трубку. Звонит Тимофей.

— Привет, — говорит он. — Слушай…

Улица пустынная, горят жёлтым окна в панельных пятиэтажках. Погода промозглая, дождливая. Илья с чавканьем ступает по грязи. И чего Тимофею нужно?

— Ты же вроде шаришь в компах?

Ну конечно.

Илья закуривает, подходя к машине, — зажигалка срабатывает с третьего раза. Всё морось с неба виновата.

— Глючит ноут немилосердно, — признаётся Тимофей. — Не зайдёшь?

— Когда?

— Ну… мне ноут нужен, там рабочего много. Лучше поскорее.

Илья прикидывает: сейчас на Молодёжной. А потом — планы. Пиво, вчерашняя гречка, «Чернобыль», подрочить.

Одна кружка. Три магнита. Пустой диван.

— К пяти должен освободиться. Нормально?

— Да. Адрес скинуть? Или мне к тебе заехать?

Кружка. Магниты эти — из «Пятёрочки». А в комнате полшкафа пустых полок — там, где стояли Танины книги.

— Давай я к тебе. Тёть Тамара говорила, что ты у ДК живёшь. Мне по пути. — По окружному пути. — Только дом и квартиру скинь лучше в «Ватсап».

— Конечно.

Сигарета почти истлела — Илья сбивает пепел.

К Тимофею он приходит злым и уставшим. Поднимаясь на второй этаж, цепляет на лицо улыбку. Дом старый, пятиэтажный, типовой. Тимофей живёт в однушке. Наконец у него устаканилось, и Илья перестал слушать от мамы, что Тимофей снимает квартиру с другом, Тимофей снимает дом с девушкой, Тимофей снимает сам комнату.

— Есть хочешь? — спрашивает Тимофей, уже когда Илья раздевается.

Илья поправляет ворот обычной синей футболки. На Тимофее такая же — вот так совпадение. Ещё на нём спортивные штаны и шерстяные носки.

— Тапки дать? — спрашивает он.

— Нет. — Илья качает головой. — А от еды я бы не отказался: с работы.

Пока Илья возится с ноутбуком, сидя за новеньким, безыскусным, как и вся мебель в комнате, письменным столом, Тимофей разогревает ему плов. Вирусов он нахватался будь здоров. Установленный «Касперский» их уже не видит. Плов жирный, рассыпчатый.

— Что, доконала холостяцкая жизнь? — спрашивает Тимофей.

Илья глядит на него над вилкой — с неё валится в тарелку кусочек мяса.

Говядина, думает Илья.

— Тёть Тамара рассказала? — спрашивает он, снова подхватив этот кусочек.

Тимофей кивает.

— Уже три недели как, — признаётся Илья. — Подаём на развод.

И думает: ну почему я должен об этом говорить? Давай о другом, давай…

— Что с компом? — спрашивает Тимофей.

И слава богу.

И — обидно.

Нечем дышать.

Наличными или картой, слышит Илья.

Слышит: картой.

Слышит: минутку, да я так устала, не знаю, что и делать, уходи с работы, так куда, да хоть куда, ваш счёт, давай я заплачу, да не стоит, нет, давай.

Давай.

Дыши.

Воздух продирается по горлу и — вдо-о-ох.

Вы-ы-ыдох.

Вдо-о-ох.

Он в кафе. Столик маленький, в углу. Перед Ильёй — полкружки невкусного американо. Напротив — пустой стакан из-под латте, испачканное в глазури блюдце. Стул стоит неровно.

Вы-ы-ыдох.

Вот и всё. Вот он и не женат больше. Быстро всё как-то случилось. Раз-два — и они уже после ЗАГСа зашли в кафе, сели там же, где садились восемь лет назад, когда он звал её на свидания. Они тогда работали вместе: Таня была новенькой у них в кол-центре, это потом ушла в банк. И вот они снова здесь, она красивая в сиреневой блузке и чёрной юбке. Пахнет от неё духами, которые он ей дарил на день рождения полгода назад. А помнит ли Таня, как они тут сидели? Как им давали банку для букета? Как он шутил глупо, а она смеялась? Да нет, с чего ей помнить, ей же наплевать, она остыла, ей мало было — всего мало, — она сама призналась, что нашла того, с кем достаточно. Ходила ли она сюда с Никитой? Если не до того, как признаться Илье, то после?

Вдо-о-ох.

Лучше бы нет.

Вы-ы-ыдох.

Илья допивает кофе мелкими глотками — он мерзкий и холодный. Достаёт из кармана мобильник.

От Тимофея сообщение: «Не хочешь выпить вечером?»

Хочу напиться в говно, думает Илья, блевать всю ночь и ни о чём не думать.

А с утра встать на работу.

Илья пишет: «Можно взять по пивку».

Берёт он по две банки. И снова на Тимофеевом пороге — злой и уставший. Как и в первый раз, и ещё в три, которые он тут бывал. Сначала Илья удивился, когда Тимофей его позвал просто так. Тоже сидели с пивом, по телеку какую-то ерунду вполглаза смотрели, говорили о том о сём, у Тимофея ноут на коленях был — он работал. Как только умудрялся соображать при этом. Илья не удержался, спросил. А Тимофей объяснил, что ему без фона скучно, да и одному сидеть — тоска.

Тоска — одна кружка, три магнита, пора сменить бельё, как же лень, пустые полки, я так устал, я ничего не хочу — это Илья понимал.

А ведь жил же раньше один. Бабушка умерла вскоре после его дембеля. Илья тогда искал постоянную работу: не как раньше, во время учёбы в шараге, когда ходил по знакомым, собирал компы, чинил и бесконечно устанавливал контрафактные «Виндовс», «Офис» и «Нортон». Они с мамой освободили шкафы от хлама — весь запихнули в бабушкину комнату, и на этом остановились. До ремонта и разбора дело дошло только после свадьбы. Таня это всё любила: расставляла по полочкам, чинила, убирала, обновляла. Процесс шёл бесконечно — только успевай покупать скрепки для мебельного степлера, краску, моющие средства.

А потом выслушивай. Как будто он просил это делать. Как будто не был готов помочь — только в свой выходной, а не вечером после работы.

На этот раз Тимофей не утыкается в ноутбук, ставит фильм — «От заката до рассвета», старый добрый Тарантино, его так любил папа, — банки они открывают одновременно. Хмыкают.

— Вот я и свободен официально, — говорит Илья.

— И как?

Как говно в проруби. Болтается, болтается да не выболтается никуда.

— Не знаю. — Илья пожимает плечами и вскрывает пакет сушёных кальмаров.

Тимофей хрустит сухарями, пивом запивает. Ну не молчать же? Придётся говорить.

— Сначала я поверить не мог, что это конец. Что это не просто ссора, а она нашла себе какого-то хрена и сваливает к нему.

Он даже слушал вполуха, поднял глаза и выдал глупое «А?», когда тишина затянулась. Тогда Таня покачала головой и сказала: у меня кое-кто есть.

— Потом я её ненавидел. — Илья отпивает пива. — Ну, она говорила, что с хреном этим не трахалась, но мало ли что она говорила, как она вообще могла?

Они же были вместе, он же ни про кого не думал, да, он вообще мало про кого так думает, у него на это сил нет, подрочить-то всяко проще, но он бы не позволил себе такого, а она вот позволила. И не говорила о том, что разобщалась с коллегой — снова с коллегой, вот же! — и врёт, точно врёт, не будь ничего — она бы не уходила.

— Попустило — я ей звонил, предлагал начать заново. А она мне: ты для меня близкий человек, но уже поздно. Ну я и прекратил — чего унижаться.

Дыхание подводило почему-то всегда до звонка. Давай, говорил себе Илья, давай же, раз-два-три, вдо-о-ох, вы-ы-ыдох. Стискивал мобильник в руке, нажимал на вызов и сам не знал, чего больше боится: что она снова откажет или что согласится и… как вообще начинать заново? Какой в этом смысл?

— И вроде норм было: ходишь себе на работу, живёшь, а по вечерам как накатит — она ушла, да ещё и это её…

Он отхлёбывает пива. Заедает кальмарами. Снова отхлёбывает.

— Что? — спрашивает Тимофей. Смотрит он внимательно, сухарями не хрустит даже. На экране ноута молодой Джордж Клуни приставляет пистолет к голове работницы банка. Папа много раз пересматривал «От заката до рассвета», у него он на кассете ещё был. Как-то звал вместе, а Илья отказался, его ждали друзья, и без того мама завтра собралась тащить их всех на какой-то дурацкий мюзикл…

Дыши, говори.

— Она мне сказала что-то вроде: дело не в Никите — ну это тот хрен, с которым она сейчас, — ты же понимаешь? — Илья качает головой. — Я вообще в осадок выпал, как в первый раз услышал. Типа ты уходишь к другому, а дело не в этом? А потом лежал, лежал и ведь понял, о чём она.

Темно было, полки пустые, последний отголосок запах Таниных духов, бельё, на котором они ещё спали вместе, как же он без неё?

Без молчания по вечерам. Без ужинов — каждый в своё время. Без редкого секса.

Хоть плачь.

Только как плакать, когда лишь сухо больно?

— Мы всё больше ругались. Представляешь, я таскался по пятницам в бар, в котором мне даже не нравилось, потому что не хотел идти домой. Вот до чего дошло.

Илья пробовал звонить друзьям и осознал, насколько забросил их, женившись на Тане. За это время они все переженились и время выкроить могли так редко, что это казалось одолжением в память о давнишней дружбе.

— И нельзя было исправить? — Взгляд у Тимофея внимательный, очень серьёзный. Или так кажется из-за очков.

— Таня правду сказала: поздно было.

Илья ставит пустую банку на журнальный столик — она падает тут же, и Тимофей ловко ловит её, не давая скатиться со стола.

Мы хотели вместе купить квартиру побольше, думает Илья, хотели детей. Хотели путешествовать.

Думает: с детьми не вышло. До квартиры не дошло. Съездили как-то не выходных в Казань к её тётке. В Анапе однажды были.

Думает: ну и что. Я этого хочу вообще теперь? Нет. А когда перестал? Вообще когда-нибудь реально хотел?

Вообще когда-нибудь любил?

Тимофей хлопает его по плечу.

— Всё наладится, — говорит он.

И это так знакомо: пристальный взгляд — прямо в душу, прямодушный, прямо душный, — тяжёлая рука на плече, горечь пива во рту и просто горечь. Да, очень знакомо. Так уже было.

Дым забил лёгкие, рвался наружу с кашлем.

Тимофей хлопал его по спине, будто это могло помочь, не могло, ничего не могло помочь, ничего.

— Да расслабься. — Тимофей смотрел внимательно, улыбался. — Сейчас ещё разок попробуешь.

Пробовать ещё было страшно. Вдруг вдохнёт, а выдохнуть не сможет, потеряет сознание — крики, крики, шумно, звонко, знакомо, как в фильмах, как стрельба, страшно, мама, мне страшно — и всё. И как папа.

Как же тупо. Блин. Нет. Хватит.

Илья снова сунул фильтр в рот, затянулся горечью. Выдохнул. И даже не раскашлялся.

— Молодец, — сказал Тимофей и тоже прикурил.

Они стояли за гаражами. Уже выдули по банке пива, теперь вот Тимофей предложил покурить. В кожанке было холодно. Мама не замечала, что нужно купить Илье зимнюю куртку, а он не мог сказать. Всё было как-то не вовремя.

Илья затянулся ещё раз — на миг стало легко. Ради этого, что ли, курят?

Да нет, показалось, не легко — как всегда.

— Что-то холодно, — сказал Тимофей. — Попёрли к тебе.

Холодно ему, как же! У него вон куртка дутая, в такой уж точно теплее, чем в кожанке. Слабак.

— Ну пошли.

Тимофей достал из кармана жвачку, сунул в рот две подушечки — «Привет, подушка», — «Привет, подружка», — протянул Илье пачку.

— Не хочу.

— Чтоб мамка не запалила.

Илья хмыкнул.

— Да ей по боку будет.

— Гонишь!

Если бы.

— Ну давай сюда.

Жвачка была очень мятная — сразу пробила сопли в носу. Не успел Илья их схаркнуть, как Тимофей уже затрусил к дому, ещё и обернулся, чтобы крикнуть:

— Чего застрял?

— Иди ты! — Илья выставил средний покрасневший от холода палец.

— Я-то иду! — проорал Тимофей, и так он при этом извернулся, и такую рожу скорчил дурацкую, что Илья не выдержал — расхохотался.

В этом и до сих пор весь Тимофей.

Он берёт банку пива — открывается та с шипением, чуть выплёскивая пену, — и протягивает её Илье.

Нечем дышать, думает Илья, когда просыпается.

Это просто приходит в голову — ему никогда не снится, как он задыхается. Сны у него вообще бывают редко. И те — дурацкие истории, как он бегает от гусей, или ест сахарную вату, сидя по-турецки в автобусе, или всё пытается сделать хорошее фото, но без толку, и так потом стыдно, когда оказывается, что снять он пытается на деревянный муляж.

Это даже странно. Разве не должно сильное переживание вырываться во сне? Так ведь частенько бывает в фильмах. Раньше, когда он ещё ходил к психотерапевту, ему это не приходило в голову, а то можно было бы спросить.

Приглушённо слышен шум чайника, ещё какие-то голоса — видео, наверное. Таня часто смотрит «Ютуб» по утрам. Завтрак готовит, неспешно переступая по кухне. А вот и шаги… тяжёлые?

Тяжёлые. Точно. Тимофей.

Илья открывает глаза.

Он вчера обещал прийти, но порядком задержался: мама попросила помочь пожилой соседке разобраться с компьютером. Засели они за «Лучше звоните Солу» уже после десяти, смеялись, спорили, что можно простить человеку и в каких случаях, Илья даже забыл, что только едва отпил из банки, и потом выливал выдохшееся, тёплое пиво в раковину. Хотел вызвать такси, как обычно, но Тимофей сказал: оставайся, завтра же на работу не надо. Диван у него раскладывается в длину — широкий, вольготный. Вот Илья и согласился.

Они уже свет выключили и ноутбук и вроде все лёгко-насущные да сложно-философские темы выболтали, обзевались, но — раз — из Ильи вырвалось:

— Мы хотели детей, но каждый раз, когда не выходило, я в глубине где-то испытывал облегчение. И ненавидел себя за это.

— Не хотел детей? — спросил Тимофей тихо. В темноте вообще сложно повышать голос.

— Я не не люблю детей. Просто страшно. Вдруг с ними что случится? Вдруг, — плач, ярко, шумно, папина рука разжимается, воняет, мягкое на лице, страшно, мама, мне страшно, — со мной? А им живи потом.

— Жить вообще страшно, но все справляются.

— А я боялся не справиться.

— Говорил Тане?

— Нет, — Илья покачал головой, — она так хотела. Мама моя хотела. А я…

— Паршивая овца?

— Хуже. Паршивый овёс.

Тимофей рассмеялся. Илья снова зевнул, вот бы заснуть под этот смех и тиканье часов. И никаких магнитов, пустых полок, мерещащегося запаха духов.

— Я паршивее, — услышал Илья, моргнул — сплю? нет? — и вызевнул:

— По-эму?

— Потому что я…

Сплю?

— Я встречался с мужчиной.

Не сплю? Сплю? Что?

— Мы жили вместе, и я даже думал о детях, прикинь? Мечтал, чтоб было как у всех, по-нормальному. Только какое там по-нормальному?.. Мы тогда жили на Советской, там вон в крайнем подъезде Лёха был, у него братва, узнали бы — не поминайте лихом, хрен ли. Но я так бесился: почему у меня нет возможности нормально жить? Бесился… Но что я Лёхе предъявлю? Обществу? Политикам? Смешно. Вот и доставалось Андрею, а он тупо не понимал. Он большего-то и не хотел: раз нельзя открыто и нормально, так и всё равно, будем — как можно. Вот всё и… — Тимофей не договорил. — Я потом пробовал с женщиной, но было ещё хуже.

— Хуже — это я пони-аю, — зевнул Илья.

Так он, кажется, и уснул.

А теперь Тимофей в кухне смотрит что-то. Тимофей — гей. Тимофей завтракает. С Тимофеем Илья спал на одном диване — между ними хоть третьего и четвёртого клади, как во времена учёбы. Илья в шараге часто заваливался к друзьям и приятелям, как только родители из дому отправлялись на огороды или к дальней родне. Пили тогда много. Кончалось всё неизменно: Илья тушил окурок в жестянке из-под кукурузы или горошка, стоящей на высоком подоконнике. Всё вокруг кружилось, всё кроме — забывалось, оставалось только рухнуть на чью-то кровать и спать до обеда вповалку. Ни разу это не смущало. И теперь разве должно?

Ну и пусть Тимофей… того. С мужчиной…

Илья садится, пол — холодный неровный паркет. Тикают часы. С улицы доносится далёкий лёгкий звон колоколов.

Читал в Интернете всякое, сейчас у всех кому не лень этот… какой-то там аут.

Полный аут.

Прежде чем войти в кухню, дверь которой заботливо прикрыта, чтобы заглушать шум, Илья долго умывается, вертит в голове слова. Гей. Гомик. Пидор. Гомосексуал — не гомосексуалист, так вроде верно. Как Тимофей это про себя понял? Разве все геи не где-то в Москве там, в Питере, что им ловить тут, где три с половиной улицы, на которых все друг друга знают? Где если не Лёха, так Бондарь — он вроде недавно вышел из тюрьмы, мама рассказывала. Не Бондарь, так алкоголик и наркоман Макар из четвёртого подъезда. Не Макар, так… Мрак. Полный мрак.

Отражение в зеркале помятое, с синяками под глазами, какое-то несчастное.

Обычное.

Найти кого угодно можно — ладно. А всего лишь гея… Может, и не стопроцентный гей тут нужен. Влюбился же Илья в пухлую блондинку Таню, хотя всю юность продрочил на худых брюнеток. Но вот в Тимофея бы не влюбился — хоть он и брюнетка. Пф. Не то чтобы он не смотрел на мужчин — проскальзывали безотчётные «красивый», «интересный», намекавшие на бисексуальность, Илья в этом себе давно признался, сказалось и то, что в Интернете он сидел давно и много, и походы к психотерапевту. Но не было в мыслях о мужчинах того, что с Таней: вот бы жить вместе, планировать детей, поездки, просыпаться каждое утро, деля подушку на двоих, решать, какого цвета шторы купить, спорить, к чьим родителям после Нового года ехать первыми.

Будто про каждую женщину мысли такие возникали.

Без всего этого проще ведь. Вот дал им волю тогда, и теперь — разобранная бабушкина комната, новые обои, шторы, смеситель в ванной, кухонный гарнитур. Три магнита. Одна кружка. Пустые полки.

Хватит.

Когда Илья входит, Тимофей резко вскидывает голову. Хоть выражение лица у него скучающее, сразу понятно: он как на иголках. Щёлкает мышкой — голос из динамиков замолкает.

— Что пожрать? — спрашивает Илья.

— Бутерброды. — Тимофей кивает на стол — там хлеб, колбаса, сыр. — Кофе?

— Ага.

Илья делает себе бутерброд, пока Тимофей заливает ему кофе, и нет, нет, Илья не будет об этом говорить. Нет.

Хлеб и колбаса толстыми ломтями, колбаса. Кот Матроскин был бы счастлив, осталось только положить на язык… О боже. Тимофей тоже ест бутерброд — только с сыром — и всё косится на Илью. Лицо без очков кажется непривычным и каким-то уязвимым, что ли. Ну что непонятного? Либо ни черта я не запомнил, либо запомнил, но морду бить не хочу — радуйся.

Илья делает себе второй бутерброд, Тимофей мучит первый.

Вздох — на миг кажется, не получится, он задохнётся, но воздух исправно скользит по трахее.

— Всё нормально, — говорит Илья. — Ты трахался с мужиком, а мне на это плевать.

Бутерброд падает сыром вниз.

Незачем дышать.

Да, незачем.

Какой в этом смысл? Чтобы работать на приевшейся работе, не зная, какую выбрать взамен? Чтобы начинать отношения, которые кончатся? Чтобы привязываться к людям, которых — да, я нормально… мам, а ты?.. мам, а где папа?.. мам! — потеряешь?

Чтобы с трудом вставать по утрам, жить от зарплаты к зарплате, три раза в неделю ужинать пивом?

Давай, думает Илья, жалей себя, продолжай в том же духе.

Думает: как я устал.

Думает: ну ладно, хватит, выходной день, не надо мотаться по городу, никаких идиотов-клиентов, сейчас полы помою, пропылесошу, пыль вытру.

Илья нашаривает мобильник на тумбочке рядом с кроватью.

Полдень. Чудесно.

«Как насчёт пива?» — отправляет он Тимофею и снова падает лицом в подушку.

Телефон вибрирует.

«Вечером?»

Ха. Наивный.

«Сейчас».

«Давай».

Илья закрывает глаза. И — дышит, дышит.

В последний раз убиралась ещё Таня. Илья помнит это хорошо: он пришёл с работы, она достала из холодильника борщ, который он готовил на выходных, и сообщила, что убралась. Он кивнул, она поджала губы. Что было не так?

Всё уже, наверное.

Илья моет тряпку, когда слышит звонок домофона. Вот и Тимофей. Пакет ставит на тумбочку под зеркалом, оставляет на полочке рядом перчатки. Под пальто у него рубашка и джинсы. Он закатывает рукава — видны волосатые руки, на левом запястье блямба массивных серебристых часов.

— С пользой проводишь выходной? — спрашивает Тимофей, направляясь за Ильёй в ванную, и принимается мыть руки.

— Давно пора убраться, а руки не доходят. — Илья выжимает тряпку над ванной.

— Мне помогает планирование. Выделяю себе два часа каждую субботу.

— Неплохая идея.

Может, вообще после этого раза лучше станет.

Должно же когда-нибудь.

В комнате Тимофей плюхается в кресло, и нельзя уже больше обходить их стороной — Илья протирает пустые полки.

— Танюха забрала свои книги, — говорит он. — Наконец растащу, а то вон, — он кивает на соседний шкаф, где за стеклом полное собрание Библиотеки Всемирной Литературы, — мои в два ряда.

— Любишь читать?

— Да не знаю. Кое-что читал, а так это бабушкина библиотека.

Илья откидывает тряпку на журнальный столик, открывает дверцы шкафа. Со второй полки на него смотрят иконки: Святой Илья пророк, Фотиния, Елизавета, архангел Михаил. И Татьяна — эта не бабушкина, её купила Таня. И забыла. Илья откладывает их все на журнальный столик.

— Мне мамка запрещала за компом больше часа в день сидеть, ну ты помнишь, — рассказывает Тимофей. — Я, конечно, находил, где поторчать, но иногда все, как назло, заняты и делать не хрен, приходилось читать.

— Через не хочу? — Илья выдвигает стопку книг, зажимает между руками, чтобы так и перенести на другую полку.

— Ну, школьную программу через него, а так всякие приключения неплохо заходили. Мама в восторге была, что я читаю, всяких современных фантастов мне покупала. Иногда там такая хренотень была, аж неловко, что это мне мама подсунула. Хорошо, что она сама не читала.

Илья фыркает.

— Мы с мамой много фильмов смотрели, когда мне лет шестнадцать было, — вспоминает он. — Это у нас специальное было обязательное совместное времяпрепровождение дважды в неделю — психотерапевт посоветовал. И иногда так стыдно было за происходящее на экране. Это теперь-то я понимаю, что она взрослый человек и никаким сексом её не удивишь, а тогда… — Он качает головой.

— Наверное, сложно это — если ты родитель, показать ребёнку, что такой же и не надо ничего стыдиться.

— Наверное.

Илья равняет книги на полке — одна уже переставлена, теперь черёд второй. Левая часть, средняя…

— Значит, ты бы хотел этим всем заморачиваться? — спрашивает он, принимаясь за третью. — Хотел бы детей?

Краем глаза видно: Тимофей снял очки, вытирает стёкла полой рубашки. Илья успевает перенести полку целиком, прежде чем Тимофей заговаривает:

— Я вот говорил, что у меня отношения были и я даже детей хотел. И я от этого желания отказываться не собираюсь. Я хочу нормальную семью. Нормальную — это не муж и жена в обязательном комплекте и их дети. А когда двое уважают друг друга, имеют одни цели и хотят быть вместе. У нас что, нормальная семья была? Мама с папой всё ругались, пока не разошлись. Нет уж, я не такое хочу.

Родители Тимофея развелись, когда Илья жил в Москве. Кажется, мама обсуждала это с папой в кухне, но Илье было плевать — да, был какой-то Тимоша, с которым они играли вместе, но теперь у него новые друзья и солдатики у них ещё круче.

— Я встречался с Андреем довольно давно. Мне двадцать два было, — рассказывает Тимофей. — Сначала всё было зашибись. Мы учились вместе, дружили. Я себе из-за него смог признаться, что я всё-таки гей, а не просто не торкают меня девчонки. Счастливы мы были уссаться, когда поняли, что это взаимно. А потом я всё больше думал и не мог взять в толк, как Андрею может быть достаточно того, что есть. Ругались много, я всё хотел добиться, как он наши отношения видит. Так и предлагает годами скрывать? А он всё одно твердил, что по-другому никак. Я хотел мамке и Ленке признаться — он умолял этого не делать, не портить с ними отношения. Про то, чтобы своим признаться, и слушать не хотел, но отец у него, ладно, старой закалки, служил в Афгане, у него все — враги. Умер он недавно, я слышал. А Андрей и вправду женат. Уж не знаю, доволен он. Или просто сделал всё как надо.

Третья полка тоже уже полная, Илья поправляет книги, чтобы они стояли ровно. Афган он не застал, родился под конец. Вот Чечня была при нём: вырывалась новостными репортажами, разговорами родственников в кухне, криками, чёрными масками, вонью, плачем, страшно, мама, мне страшно…

— И что потом? — спрашивает Илья.

— Да достали мы друг друга. Так и расплевались.

— И ты попробовал с женщиной?

— Да, как мамка с Ленкой обрадовались! — Тимофей фыркает. — Я же им всё-таки рассказал. Как порвал с Андреем, так и пришёл, сознался. Мамка в крик, Ленка в плач — дурдом на выезде был тот ещё.

— Ни хрена себе! — Илья поворачивается к Тимофею.

Тот скрестил лодыжки, пальцы в замок на животе сплёл, усмехается.

— Вот такой я импульсивный был. Но даже рад. Поругались, поревели, теперь только напоминают, чтобы был благоразумен и не светился лишний раз. Да и я понимаю… — Тимофей качает головой. — Сейчас-то, да, понимаю, что не стоило мне так на Андрея давить. У меня же какие аргументы были: хочу как у всех, только с тобой, а не с женщиной. Ну и что бы от моих хотелок изменилось? Правительство объявило бы: граждане, трахайтесь в жопы? Резко с треском, ага.

Последнюю полку Илья переносит всего в два приёма — приноровился.

— Но это не значит, что я хочу другого, просто теперь я гораздо более осмысленно к желаниям подхожу. У меня есть собственность, я коплю деньги. И я считаю, что я имею право, как и другие люди, на семью. Я хочу переехать в Москву, где с этим легче. Если не выйдет и там, уеду из страны. Я имею право на семью ничуть не меньше, чем все вокруг, кто выбирает гетеросексуальные отношения. И я этого права добьюсь.

Чуть вытянувшись, Илья цепляет задний ряд на верхней полке и тянет на себя. Ну ничего себе, как толково настроен Тимофей. Сколько он готов делать, менять…

— Ты так серьёзно к этому относишься, — говорит он, вытягивая книги на второй полке. — Я не задумывался над тем, как это важно — бороться в отношениях. — Третья полка тоже заполнена теперь у края. — Может, многие так расслабляются, как начинают встречаться, потому что думают, что это и так им в руки приплывёт? — Он наклоняется и тянет книги с нижней полки на себя. Может, я тоже вёл себя так? — А на деле в любых отношениях нужно прикладывать усилия.

Илья поворачивается, смотрит Тимофею в лицо, а взгляд Тимофея ниже, не поймать, он что, смотрел на…

— Было бы круто, если бы не нужно было прилагать их столько. — Тимофей поднимает взгляд.

Лицо у него в очках и вправду всегда очень серьёзное. Хотя и сам он такой — уже совсем не тот пацан, который учил курить и выбирать лучший вкус «Блейзера» и который, придя в гости, первым делом плюхался за комп, потому что дома ему играть не разрешали.

Я бы хотел быть похожим на него, думает Илья.

Усмехается:

— Это точно, — и предлагает: — Досмотрим «Сола»?

— А ты всё переставил? — Тимофей кладёт одну руку на подлокотник, выпрямляет до этого скрещённые ноги.

— Кажется, да.

Илья включает телевизор, на который, как всегда, можно легко вывести изображение с компьютера, под жалобы Тимофея на коллег, которые до сих пор не доверяют Интернету и компьютеру тоже. Уж кто-кто, а Илья его отлично понимает.

Пиво они так и не открывают.

Лучше не дышать — так в подъезде пахнет кошачьей мочой. Последний клиент — въедливый мужичок, чем-то знакомый, кажется, мамин одноклассник — задавал тысячу и один дурацкий вопрос, и пока Илья обжимал ему кабель, и пока пытался наконец уйти. Как будто Илья не человек и не хочет поскорее к телевизору — готовиться к Новому году под старые фильмы и песни.

Погода совсем не праздничная — невнятный снегодождь. За домами уже виды вспышки салютов. Хорошо хоть на работе выходные аж до четвёртого. Илья закуривает. Не забыть бы маме позвонить и уточнить, не докупить ли что-нибудь.

Мамина квартира встречает запахом запечённого мяса. Волосы мама красиво уложила, накрасилась. Стоит в халате на пороге — ждёт, когда он поднимется.

— Долго ты, — сетует, обнимая Илью.

— Работа просто так не выпускает.

— Ну что за люди!

— Какие есть. — Илья раздевается. — Тебе помочь?

— Да нет, садись. — Она машет в сторону гостиной, а сама, подхватив пакет из магазина, скрывается в кухне.

Оливье точно приготовила, шубу, мясо запекла по-французски — как всегда. Таня радовалась: очень любила шубу, но самой лень было готовить. Всего год назад они приехали вместе. Так же вечером и так же запоздав. Мама зажгла свечки-собачки, которые ей подарили на работе. Таня рассказала, что всё время хоть одну новую одёжку покупала к Новому году, а тут ни одной — пришлось за два дня до бежать за новыми трусами. Посмеялись. Есть начали ещё до полуночи, после — только выпили да закусили фруктами. Таня рядом неслышно шептала желание, мама смотрела на куранты, Илья думал, что хочет спать.

Устроившись на диване, Илья берёт пульт. «Служебный роман», «Джентльмены удачи», чёрт-те что, чёрт-те что, «Двенадцать месяцев», чёрт-те что, «Уральские пельмени», чёрт-те что… Он листает от первого до семнадцатого и обратно. На втором его останавливает мама.

— Скоро «Ирония судьбы» начнётся.

— Ну мам.

— Какой без неё Новый год?

— Совсем не тот, — признаёт Илья.

В кармане вибрирует телефон. Пришла фотография: Тимофей с бутылкой шампанского, тётя Тамара, разодетая в серебром блестящую кофту, Ленка обнимает какого-то парня. «Начинаем праздновать Советским шампанским», — пишет Тимофей.

Илья улыбается.

— Смотри, Тимофей прислал. — Он поворачивает мобильник к маме.

— Сейчас. — Она подхватывается за очками, потом долго разглядывает фотографию: — Вот это кофточка! Сверкает аж. Тимофей какой-то уставший, много работает. Ленка довольная, а мне Томка жаловалась на этого Колю, без царя в голове, говорит.

— Ну, может, ей кажется.

— Томка в людях разбирается…. Ой, сейчас мясо проверю.

Мама исчезает в кухне, и Илья пишет: «Передавай маме, что кофточка просто класс».

— Мам! — кричит он. — Давай тоже сфоткаемся.

— Нет. — Мама уже на пороге. — Я в халате, ты непричёсанный… Давай потом?

Илья вздыхает и, пока мама достаёт из шкафа праздничные тарелки, делает селфи. «Мама отказалась фоткаться без марафета, — добавляет он. — А пить будем бейлис. Маме на работе подарили».

Мама уже достаёт свой любимый ленинградский фарфоровый сервиз.

— Мам, давай я помою.

Отложив мобильник, Илья поднимается с дивана.

— Осторожнее!

— Знаю. Ну подумаешь, разбил одну чашку.

— Подушками швырялись, даром, что здоровые лбы! — возмущается мама, а сама смеётся.

— Так получилось, — оправдывается Илья.

Мама передаёт ему чашки и блюдца, аккуратно придерживая. На диване долго вибрирует мобильник. А всё-таки как хорошо, что они договорились где-то в час встретиться с Тимофеем на площади, у ёлки.

Чем-то дышать приходится неприятным — то ли освежителем воздуха, то ли духами. Над душой стоят две девчонки и женщина — их мать. Ещё и топят в квартире будь здоров.

Щёлкает разъём — мигает салатовым, а Интернета нет. Что за ерунда?

— Ну как? — спрашивает одна из девчонок.

— Ничего сложного? — уточняет другая.

— Вы ещё долго? — интересуется женщина раздражённым тоном.

Ну ё-моё.

Не удивительно, что наконец разобравшись с поломкой, Илья вырывается из подъезда чуть не бегом, жадно дышит холодным, влажным воздухом. Хоть работу меняй, устроиться бы в какой-нибудь офис, ходить себе по кабинетам, а не по домам… Да пытался уже как-то, нигде не взяли. Разве что уезжать, пытать счастья в райцентре, в столице…

Да никому я там не нужен, думает Илья.

Думает: да разве мне это нужно?

Думает: что мне нужно?

Он пикает сигнализацией. Вокруг — детская площадка с лестницами, на которых облупилась краска, и проржавелой горкой, кусты, три кривых клёна. За этой вот пятиэтажкой — центральная улица, за вот этой — ДК, а за вон той — та, где живёт Тимофей.

Илья достаёт мобильник. Тимофей поднимает после третьего гудка.

Нечем дышать. Нечем. Нечем.

Давай, думает Илья.

Думает: ты можешь.

Думает: раз, два, три…

Вдо-о-ох. Вы-ы-ыдох.

Вдо-о-ох.

Вы-ы-ыдох.

Он в машине. Совсем близко мигает фонарь. Тьма — мусорные баки. Тьма — мусорные баки. В салоне темно. Руль шершавый. Пахнет «ёлочкой». Ключи в замке. Не повернул. Только вышел от клиентки. Алла. Двадцать восемь лет — смутно знакомая. Брюнетка. Предложила чаю. С печеньем.

Вдо-о-ох.

— Нет, — сказал Илья и подумал: меня ждёт Тимофей.

Вы-ы-ыдох.

Но даже не подумал, красивая ли, что можно было бы. Нет, зачем — когда Тимофей. Глупо же. Ну и пусть раньше общались, а теперь оказалось ещё интереснее с этим новым Тимофеем — не пацаном, с которым можно обсудить игры, девчонок и бухло, а мужчиной, который готов и болтать о сериалах, и слушать о проблемах, и рассказывать о том, чем живёт, о чём думает. Ну и пусть он всегда готов увидеться. Ну и пусть…

Вдо-о-ох.

И к чему это? Да разве Тимофей ему нравится? Обычный мужчина. Довольно высокий, среднего телосложения, лицо без запоминающихся черт. Очки разве что эти его, от которых красные полоски на переносице, волосы — цвет Илье по душе ещё с юных фантазий, — которые он укладывает, его любимые рубашки, привычка работать, пока что-то играет на фоне. Их споры о фильмах и сериалах. Долгие разговоры. Переписки, если не получается увидеться.

Вы-ы-ыдох.

Да, с Тимофеем интересно. Да, на него приятно смотреть. Да, ему он звонит первым, если хочет поделиться чем-то. Да, вытягивает мобильник из кармана, только тот начнёт вибрировать — вдруг Тимофей, а не предложение кредита. Да, он замечал внимательный Тимофеев взгляд. Да, ему Тимофей признался, какая у него ориентация. Но это ещё ничего не значит.

Вдо-о-о… ну же, давай, давай… о-ох.

Вы-ы-ыдох.

Не нужно этого испытывать, это ведь только принесёт проблемы. Илья не справится с этим, если с совершенно обычными отношениями справиться не смог. Обычными — которые можно было узаконить. О которых можно было говорить приятелям, коллегам. О которых можно было сказать маме. Маме нравилась Таня. Маме, конечно, нравится и Тимофей, но как знакомый с детства сын подруги, а не как…

Вдо-о-ох.

Ну же.

Тьма — мусорные баки. Тьма — мусорные баки.

Мама расстроится. Как он может это допустить? Он же просто не выдержит снова видеть в маминых глазах слёзы. Не вы-вы-ы-ыдох…

Да, не выдержит — настолько это нестерпимо было в прошлый раз.

Воздуха не хватало, чудился запах — неприятный, непонятный. И пошевелиться никак не получалось, но нужно было уйти. Мама вот-вот договорит и заметит: он под дверью, он подслушивает.

— Том, я не могу, у меня сил на это нет.

Телефон мама утащила с собой в кухню. Можно было увидеть её — стоило чуть сдвинуться и посмотреть в щёлку, дверь не закрывалась плотно из-за шнура. Но Илья замер, потели ладони, стучало сердце, маму с трудом слышно было через шум в ушах. Да ещё воздух, сука, застревал в горле, еле шёл дальше.

— Ты думаешь, мы чего-то добьёмся? Мне говорил адвокат, что толку не будет. Это как, как… бороться с ветряными мельницами.

Вс-с, вс-с, вс-с, свистел воздух между губ. Ну же, дыши, давай.

— Том, ты не понимаешь. — Не нужно было смотреть в щель — и так как наяву перед глазами стояла мама. Она точно качала головой, усталая, она всегда такая, когда говорит этим тоном. — Можно во всё это ввязаться, но Мишу это не вернёт. Так зачем?

Зачем?

Вс-с, вс-с, вдо-о-ох.

Давай, дыши. Давай.

Вы-ы-ыдох.

— Том, пожалуйста, давай не будем.

Давай. Давай.

Вдо-о-ох.

Иди. Иди.

Вы-ы-ыдох.

Медленно, тихо. По коридору с облезлыми обоями — он любил по ним забираться, упираясь ногами и руками в стены, ещё до отъезда, до Москвы, до того как…

Дыши.

Дыши.

Дышать удалось нормально только в комнате, на кровати. И то, понял Илья, ему это только казалось — такое у мамы обеспокоенное лицо, когда она вошла, чтобы позвать его ужинать.

— Что с тобой? — спросила она.

Я в порядке, мама, подумал он.

Подумал: в порядке.

Подумал: ну же, дыши.

Ещё один вдох, ещё один выдох — и он сможет улыбнуться, уже так было, сложно сначала, но ничего, он брал себя в руки, он и сейчас возьмёт, вот-вот сможет сказать, что всё хорошо, не волновать маму, ей и так хватает волнения, он сможет, ну же, ну же, нужен только вдох, только выдох, выдох, выход, ну же…

Мама гладила его по спине, говорила, что всё будет хорошо, спрашивала, что́ он слышал, плакала, плакала, пока Илья цеплялся за её халат пальцами и с трудом дышал.

Всё в порядке, думал он, я справлюсь, скажу, что всё хорошо, не буду волновать. Вот сейчас. Пожалуйста. Сейчас.

Какая же это была ложь. Как же невыносимо было это понимать и не иметь возможности ничего с этим поделать.

И как он может расстроить маму? Он же у неё один. И пусть взрослый, но ей же хотелось, чтобы всё у них было хорошо, а с этим вот… с этим — ничего не будет.

Никак не вздохнуть — на миг приятно перехватывает дыхание. Словно пузырёк в горле — цветной, весёлый, лёгкий. Хоп — хлоп — лопается на воле смехом.

Это всё Тимофей со своей улыбкой, со своими шутками. С двумя расстёгнутыми сверху пуговицами. Оперевшийся о столешницу, ждущий, когда разогреется духовка, чтобы поставить туда полуготовую покупную пиццу.

Ничего хорошего выйти не может.

Илье нельзя это чувствовать.

Нельзя.

Нельзя.

Но почему он тогда так счастлив чувствовать это?

Вот-вот станет нечем дышать. Точно станет, господи, что же он наделал? Язык без костей, не надо было говорить ничего, вообще лучше держать рот закрытым, когда рядом человек, который нравится, помнил же об этом, так ведь было с Таней, когда они только начали встречаться, когда он ждал её у памятника Ленину и, стоило ей подойти, он тут же выдыхал какую-то глупость про то, какая она прекрасная, как у него ноги подкашиваются и как при виде неё он совсем забыл, куда хотел её повести. Таня смеялась, краснела.

Тимофей застыл.

Кажется, ещё слышен в комнате отзвук «Тебе так классно в этой рубашке» — такого глупого и честного, вырвавшегося, стоило Тимофею стянуть свитер, поправить выбившиеся из брюк полы и, растрёпанному, беззащитному без очков, мимолётно глянуть на Илью.

Он улыбается. И надо же — дышит, пусть и скачет сердце, главное, дышит. И правильно, и чего страшно? Может, Тимофей и не поймёт.

— Спасибо, — говорит Тимофей и осторожно улыбается, наконец надевая очки. Вот, может, и не понял. — Ты это в том смысле, как мне кажется?

Чёрт, думает Илья.

Думает: надо соврать.

Давай же.

Тимофей смотрит внимательно, и пусть страшно, но в горле разве что тот же разноцветный пузырёк с прошлых выходных, который на этот раз хлопается словами «В том, да».

Тимофей прикрывает глаза и трёт переносицу, прежде чем сказать серьёзно:

— Тогда нам стоит поговорить.

Илья переступает с ноги на ногу и кивает.

Они устраиваются в кухне. Шумит на плите чайник, Тимофей достаёт кружки, бросает в них по пакетику, вытаскивает коробку с печеньем.

— Я не думал, что мы с тобой об этом заговорим, — признаётся, устроившись за столом напротив.

— А я уж как не думал, — фыркает Илья.

Тимофей качает головой — всё с той же растерянной улыбкой.

— Я старался, чтобы ты ничего не замечал. Думал, будем дружить, хоть ты мне и нравишься. А тут ты…

— Я.

— Ага.

Свистит чайник.

Разлив по кружкам кипяток, Тимофей долго бултыхает пакетик. Илья отхлёбывает тут же, обжигаясь — конечно, не заварился ещё и не остыл. Шумит холодильник.

— Я боюсь, — говорит Илья. — Не расскажи ты мне, что гей, я бы вряд ли об этом всём подумал, но, как подумал, как сраную плотину сорвало. Может, это всегда во мне было? — Он делает глоток, обжигаясь, не морщась, подумаешь. — И ты мне нравишься, но я боюсь. Стоит ли что-то начинать? Выйдет ли? С Таней не вышло, а тут ведь всё будет сложнее. — В третий раз чай уже не обжигает.

— Я понимаю. — Тимофей кивает, смотрит прямо, больше не улыбается. — Я говорил тебе как-то, что имею на всё это право, что знаю, чего хочу. Но знать — одно, а пытаться — другое.

— Но ты бы попытался? — Илья вытягивает из гранёного стакана салфетку, чтобы положить на неё выловленный пакетик.

— Да, всё равно.

Он держит кружку обеими руками. Плечи расправлены — в рубашке он и вправду чудо как хорош. Серьёзный. У рта и на лбу намётки морщин. На переносице видны розовые пятнышки — криво надел очки, да, заметно, если присмотреться, левая дужка выше, чем надо.

— И чего… — Илья давится воздухом, но дышит. — Как ты это видишь?

— Потихоньку, как получится. Будем смотреть, на что готов ты — у тебя ведь таких отношений не было, — на что я. Но вообще я бы хотел, чтобы всё было серьёзно. Если ты не хочешь, тогда не стоит начинать.

— Серьёзно — как ты тогда рассказывал? С переездами? Детьми?

— Да.

Таня сидела напротив, пахло чабрецом, значит, опять не вышло, чабрец она пила, только если расстраивалась, он вызывал приятные воспоминания из детства, о том, как мама лечила от простуды и пела смешные песенки, которые сама сочиняла. Илью заполняло облегчение и ненависть к себе, он тоже заливал себе чабреца, воспоминаний о нём не было — мама лечила его, прикладывая к носу мешочек с солью и смешивая редьку с мёдом, — но вдруг тоже помогло бы? Но не помогало, ведь он и так знал правду: ему не просто не хватало сил с этим справиться — он не хотел и пытаться. Переступать через страхи и предлагать другие варианты: ЭКО и усыновление, — обсуждать с Таней, снова звонить психотерапевту.

И вот что из этого вышло.

Илья вдыхает и выдыхает, вдыхает и выдыхает, вдыхает и тянется рукой через стол. Тимофей не двигается, только смотрит на ладонь и усмехается, когда Илья поправляет ему очки.

— Давай, — выдыхает Илья.

Нечем дышать — такой Тимофей тяжёлый. Илья обнимает его, выгибает шею — ниже давай, не в губы, дай вдохнуть, дай.

Язык у него мокрый, горячий — это потом после него кожу холодит воздух.

— Давай сегодня, а? — бормочет Тимофей в щёку. — Ты меня давай.

Я? Тебя?

Илья поворачивает голову — губами попадает в губы. Горячие, шероховатые. У Тани тоже были такие, сколько она ни мучилась с блесками, гелями. Во рту у него — слюна со вкусом мяса и лечо.

— Я, блин, если ты не, то я… — говорит Тимофей, отстранившись.

— Я не понимаю.

— Давай в жопу, я что, зря в душе торчал?

— А ты торчал, чтобы?..

— Ага.

Илья сглатывает слюну — свою, Тимофея. У них были поцелуи — обычные, как и с женщинами, разве что щетина иногда кололась, если Тимофей ленился. Была дрочка на двоих, в какой-то момент всё тоже было так знакомо, даже волосатые ноги — Таня зимой иногда откладывала бритьё, — пока под пальцами не оказался чужой горячий, более толстый, чем у Ильи, член. Чувство оказалось непривычном, но этим, пожалуй, даже по-особому распаляющим, как часть фантазии, которая давно возбуждала, но казалось, что только, собственно, в виде фантазии. А теперь вот Тимофей предлагает полноценный секс. Наваливается сверху, дышит сбивчиво, спрашивает. Чего уж тут решать — на это Илья готов.

— Ну и чего мы тормозим? — Илья лижет Тимофееву щёку, руками обхватывает задницу.

Тимофей в поцелуй смеётся — льнёт горячий, тяжёлый, радостный, — чтобы потом натянуть презерватив на член Ильи, чтобы завалиться на спину и прижимать его к себе сильными руками, направлять, просить, стонать. И Илья прижимается, толкается, даёт, задыхается. Туда-сюда, жарко, влажно, поцеловать бы в щёку, в губы, языком по языку, да, туда-сюда, ближе, ниже, грудью в грудь, давит на рёбра, туда-сюда, ртом в рот, вдохнуть бы, вдохнуть, ох…

Завязав презерватив, Илья оставляет его на полу. Рука Тимофея у него на животе — обнимает, не отпускает. Илья ложится рядом, Тимофей подкладывает руку ему под голову. Слышно дыхание Тимофея и своё — шумное, довольное. Пальцы Тимофея у Илья в волосах, лениво чешут голову, перебирают пряди.

— Ну что? — спрашивает он.

Надо, наверное, помыть. Позавчера, что ли, мыл.

— Зашибись.

Тимофей смеётся.

— Останешься?

— Спрашиваешь.

— А завтра приедешь?

— Может, ты ко мне? Завтра работы до фига.

— Давай так.

Илья слушает дыхание: чередующиеся, не совпадающие вдохи и выдохи. Вдох, вдох, выдох, выдох, не заснуть бы, ещё в душ и чайку бы. Так приятно, нежно пальцы гладят по голове. На плече чуть жёстко, но почему-то хорошо. Илья даже задрёмывает, пока Тимофей его не будит своим «Что-то чая захотелось».

Нечем дышать. Нечем.

Давай, думает Илья, дыши.

Давай.

Вдо-о-ох.

Вы-ы-ыдох.

Он сидит на кровати. Одеяло сбилось — под ним только ступни. Подушка на полу. Надо поднять. Он в трусах и футболке. Прохладно. Из-за стены слышен шум воды — Тимофей в душе. Тикают часы. Новые, пластиковые. Тимофей купил, как въехал в квартиру. Он рассказывал: хотел красивые, под старину, но ничего не попадалось. Купил в хозмаге за углом.

Вдо-о-ох.

В комнате полумрак. Он не так давно проснулся. Тимофея тогда уже не было — из коридора брезжил свет. Он, как обычно, ушёл в кухню работать, чтобы не мешать. Бесконечно ищет новых партнёров, чтобы завод не загнулся.

Вы-ы-ыдох.

Директор пытается выезжать на старых проверенных заказчиках, но их всё меньше. Хорошо хоть Тимофею позволили решать что-то. Ещё бы дали поувольнять к чертям кое-кого из цеха, кто больше пьёт, чем работает, да и всех, кто чей-то сват и брат и сидит на окладе. Но это уже фантастика.

Тимофей сам работает упорно и много. Неудивительно, что от других ждёт того же. Илья его понимает. Конечно, иногда достают клиенты, вот бы уйти… И что без работы делать? Совсем помрёшь со скуки.

Илья завалился спать, как пришёл. Устал, безумная выдалась неделя, но вот и выходной — выдох мой.

Он поднимает подушку свободной рукой — в другой зажат телефон.

Разбудил его мобильник, оставленный в джинсах. Илья чуть не свалил стул, на котором они висели, пока шарил по карманам. Звонила мама. Спрашивала, как дела, рассказывала про тётю Раю, совсем у неё Сашка от рук отбился — да, я поговорю с ней, может, посоветую чего, — про тётю Тамару — да, да, хорошо, что всё у неё в порядке, слышал уже, мы с Тимофеем общаемся.

Тимофей заглядывал, посмотрел вопросительно. Мама, одними губами ответил Илья. Тимофей кивнул и прикрыл за собой дверь. Вскоре зашумела вода.

Дыши, дыши. Всё в порядке. Поговорили ведь хорошо, это потом уже подумалось: вдруг мама узнает?

А вдруг, наоборот, никогда не узнает и придётся скрывать?

Дыши, давай.

Вдо-о-ох — глубокий, шумный.

Кажется, что что-то не так, и не сразу понятно что. Тихо очень. Точно, вода замолкла.

Вы-ы-ыдох.

Открывается дверь. Слышны шаги.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Тимофей.

Илья поднимает взгляд и кивает.

— Точно?

Мокрые всклокоченные волосы. Спортивные штаны и майка. Босиком — аж сводит ступни в носках под одеялом.

— Замёрзнешь, — говорит Илья.

— Не успею. — Тимофей залезает на кровать и тоже суёт ноги под одеяло, распаренный. — Нормально поговорили?

— Да, не волнуйся. — Илья вздыхает раз, другой, вроде отпустило, всё в порядке, можно и не говорить.

Тане вон Илья не говорил. Он не так уж часто задыхался, когда всё было хорошо. А в редкие моменты можно было сбежать в туалет или курить на лестничную клетку. А когда всё стало плохо, уже язык не повернулся говорить об этом. Разве она захочет понять? Разве я могу объяснить верно?

А может, стоило рассказать всё. Только как? Пришлось бы с самого начала — того, что вызывает жалость, о чём не хочется говорить, что не хочется вспоминать. С Тимофеем, пожалуй, проще: он кое-что знает.

Илья открывает рот, вдыхает, выдыхает.

— Мне иногда кажется, что я не могу вздохнуть, — говорит он. — Это нервное. С тех пор как… — Вдох, — с теракта. А я ведь даже не помню уже, — выдох, — задыхался тогда или нет. Но потом стал. — Вдох. — Начало казаться, что именно из-за того, что тогда задыхался, а на деле — просто психологическая штука. А тогда, может, меня просто вырубило. — Выдох. — Я не помню этого, всё как обрывками.

Занавес. Люди в разной форме. Сиденья. Закутанные в чёрное лица. Тошнота. Вонь. Резкие голоса. Плач. Папины руки. Мамины руки. Хочу пить. Хочу есть. Хочу жить. Страшно, мама, мне страшно…

— Очнулся в больнице. Мама рядом сидит, заплаканная. — Вдох. — Я спрашиваю, где папа. Она — только головой покачала. — Выдох. — Я сразу и понял, что он умер. И я слышал потом разговоры мамы о том, что не стреляли, что не говорят, от чего умер. И потом ещё, как начал задыхаться, думал: может, он тоже?

— А на самом?..

— Никто так и не знает, — перебивает Илья. — Да и зачем ворошить? Кому-то важна правда, а у меня на неё сил никогда не было. Какая разница? Ничего уже не переиграешь.

Тимофей тянет одеяло на себя, накрывая их колени — а ведь правда подмёрз, не заметил.

— Спасибо.

Пахнет ментолово — Тимофеевым лосьоном после бритья. Наконец побрился, он, конечно, и с щетиной хорош, но бывает неприятно колко.

— Когда вы вернулись, мне мама сказала, что случилось, — признаётся Тимофей, — и послала развлекать тебя. И я сначала из башки не мог выкинуть, всё хотел спросить, как там было и как сейчас, но держался. А потом отпустило. И так понятно было, что хреново.

— Да я сам не могу сказать, как было. Там — хреново, а потом иногда даже нормально. Меня спрашивали как-то, не страшно ли мне, когда народу много или в театры ходить. Да мне с самого начала не было. Ну люди и люди — без масок и автоматов, чего бояться? Так вообще можно из дома не выходить: вдруг машина собьёт или сосед-наркоман начнёт на людей с ножом кидаться.

— Как Макар? — фыркает Тимофей.

— Да вообще. Хорошо хоть все разбежались… — Илья тянет одеяло выше, накрывая их обоих до пояса. Пододеяльник в цветочек — тётя Тамара подарила Тимофею на новоселье. — Нет, я и в театры ходил, и толпы не боюсь. Мама, мне кажется, больше напугалась. Хотя её больше разговоры стремали. Мы из-за этого уехали, да и не справлялась она одна, денег не хватало без папы, а тут бабушка помочь могла и никто не знал, что мы там были.

Бабушка тогда много помогла. Устроила маму в школу к знакомой библиотекаршей. В гости часто ходила. Вещи от выросших внуков подруг приносила. Куртку зимнюю как-то — это потом Илья догадался, что не мог её никто отдать, бабушка сама купила.

— Я тебе помочь хотел, — говорит Тимофей, — но ни хрена не знал, что делать. Вот и оставалось, как мама говорила, развлекать.

— Пиво, сиги — вот это развлечение. — Илья смеётся.

— Не помогло, что ли? — улыбается Тимофей.

Хорошая у него улыбка, думает Илья.

Думает: я люблю эту улыбку.

Я люблю его.

— Психотерапевт хорошо помог, — рассказывает Илья. — Мама нашла какую-то знакомую знакомой, я долго к ней проходил. Мы не только то, что случилось, обсуждали — ещё много всего. Смешно, я потом слезть долго не мог. Казалось, не смогу жить, если со мной раз в неделю никто не будет обсуждать все мои переживания, страхи, сомнения. Но ничего, смог. Да и задыхаюсь я редко, недолго, когда перенервничаю. С этим можно жить, если знаешь как.

— И сейчас тоже было? — спрашивает Тимофей.

Всё сидит, не шевелясь, — нервного в нём разве что на грош. Может, оттого с ним так спокойно.

— Да. Как подумал, что мама про нас не знает и что я сам не знаю, что меня больше пугает: перспектива рассказать или скрывать, так и накрыло.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что не обязан ничего делать?

— Понимаю, но… — Илья качает головой.

Прохладно: топят, как всегда, ужасно. Накинуть бы на Тимофея одеяло, чтобы только голова торчала, но неудобно, пока они сидят. И на себя накинуть.

Тимофей собирается что-то сказать. Вот так у него тот грош волнения проявляется: лицо становится чуть напряжённым, так и хочется подтолкнуть. Но Илья не успевает — Тимофей всё же выпаливает:

— Я своей маме хочу сказать, но, если ты не хочешь, не буду.

Страшно это. Как отреагирует тётя Тамара? Она, может, смирилась, но точно надеется: сын одумается, женится… А тут Илья.

Как будто впервые он об этом думает. Уже понял, что для Тимофея сказать маме — вопрос времени. Уже… приготовился, пожалуй.

— Почему же? — Он пожимает плечами. — Наверное, стоит. Будет как маленькая репетиция. Нравлюсь я тёте Тамаре — хоть спокойна будет, что не какой-то хрен на постном масле. И мама моя к ней прислушивается.

— Хрен на постном масле? — Тимофей улыбается.

Люблю, думает Илья и фыркает:

— А на каком ещё?

Хоп — и он теряется в пространстве, времени, жизни, чувствует толчок в грудь, падает спиной на матрас, и Тимофей уже руку перекинул через грудь, греет, греется.

— Точно? — спрашивает.

— Да хрен знает. — Илья вздыхает. — Давай повторим этот разговор хотя бы завтра?

— Давай. А сейчас? — Тимофей приподнимается и, наклонившись к лицу Ильи, вскидывает правую бровь — хорошо у него это получается очень, красноречиво. Илья раньше знать не знал, что он так умеет.

Он вообще многого о Тимофее не знал.

— Хм, чем же мы можем заняться сейчас? — щурится Илья. — Чем же, чем же?..

Смеясь, Тимофей целует его в губы. Щёки у него гладкие, во рту мятный вкус зубной пасты, перебивающий затхлость, которая осталась у Ильи после сна. Илья запускает руки под одеяло, скользит в штаны Тимофея, под резинку трусов. Вот бы не выпнуть одеяло во время секса, а то подмёрзнут…

Впрочем, плевать.

Хочется, чтобы было нечем дышать — так сильно, привычно обняла бы тётя Тамара.

С детства её объятия казались стыдными: сильно обхватывали руки, прижимали к полному телу, крупной груди, она громко болтала на ухо. Потом это стало знакомым, жданным, пусть и по-прежнему немного неловким. А теперь Илья боится: вдруг тётя Тамара его не обнимет.

Тимофей хлопает его по спине, на лице у него улыбка. Он говорил, что всё будет нормально, что мама неплохо восприняла, когда он ей рассказал, но сам-то полночи вертелся, Илью не проведёшь.

Слышно, как в квартире надрывается звонок. А вот и шаги.

Тётя Тамара на крыльце как вихрь — яркая, быстрая. В джинсах с высокой талией и футболке. Звенят массивные серьги.

— Привет! — улыбается и вот уже обнимает Тимофея.

Сейчас она, сейчас улыбнётся, развернётся, сейчас… Она обнимает и Илью — крепко, как обычно, вышибая воздух из лёгких. От этого или от облегчения на миг кажется, что сейчас на глазах выступят слёзы.

— Давайте на кухню, — приглашает тётя Тамара, отстранившись. — Я уже чайник поставила.

Квартира двухкомнатная. На стенах деревянные картины с птицами. У входа трёхногая вешалка. С тех пор как Илья был здесь в школьные годы, поменялись обои и комод. А вот зеркало всё то же: по краям наклейки с машинками и принцессами. Дверь в комнату Лены закрыта, из другой, распахнутой видно обрывок гостиной: задёрнутые шторы, новый телик на подставке, разодранный бок кресла. Кошку видно в кухне, она вьётся у ног тёти Тамары.

Когда они моют руки в ванной, Тимофей шепчет Илье:

— А ты боялся.

— Это ты боялся. — Он отпихивает Тимофеевы руки, чтобы смыть мыло. — И вообще ещё не вечер.

Тимофей смеётся и говорит:

— Полосатым вытирай.

Тётя Тамара наготовила заливной рыбы, сварила картошки, сделала овощной салат. Убеждается, что у всех всё с горкой — даже у кошки.

— Очень Манька любит пюре, — улыбается Тимофей. — А Ленка где?

Чай журчит в чашки.

— Гулять они с Петей пошли.

— Это Ленкин новый?

— Ну, новый не новый… — Тётя Тамара фыркает. — Тебя старше, он восемьдесят пятого. В колледже у нас работает. Отучился в районе и вернулся, мама у него болеет вроде, не оставишь.

— Серьёзный. — Тимофей кивает.

Заливное у тёти Тамары вкусное.

— Ну, Ленка, вижу, в оборот его взяла, — хвастается тётя Тамара. Все они в оборот взять могут, Тимофей тоже в неё. — Гулять пошли, в кафе пошли, в ДК пошли, он за ней пёсиком, конфеты таскает, на цветы она ему тратиться запретила. Может, на свадьбе погуляем.

Только кисловатое заливное. От лимона. Ха.

— Да, хотя бы на Ленкиной, — отвечает Тимофей и с энтузиазмом принимается за салат.

Тётя Тамара смотрит на него — долго, устало. Морщинок у неё на лице больше, чем у мамы. Особенно у рта. Вот и сейчас она улыбается, говорит:

— Как бы ты обо мне ни думал, Тимоша, я не думаю, что свадьба — это главное в отношениях, хотя узаконить их важно.

— Прости. — Тимофей ловит мамин взгляд.

— Да чего ты! — Тётя Тамара отмахивается и, улыбнувшись уже шире, веселее, оборачивается к Илье: — Давно я что-то не слышала историй о твоих клиентах-дурачках.

— Вы пожалеете, что спросили, — обещает Илья. — У меня их миллион.

— Он не врёт. — Тимофей смеётся, подкладывая себе ещё рыбы.

Тётя Тамара сдувается всего лишь на втором десятке, хохочет громко, пугая Маньку: та то и дело мяукает.

— Всё, хватит. — Тётя Тамара встаёт из-за стола, собирает тарелки. — Пупок от такого развяжется.

— Это вряд ли, — возражает Илья.

— У меня же не развязался, — подхватывает Тимофей. — А я с ним живу.

Рука тёти Тамары замирает на миг, чтобы потом подхватить одну за другой все вилки. Вдох, выдох, дыши. Всё нормально.

— Значит, живёте вместе? — спрашивает она и отходит к раковине.

Видно только её спину — прямую, ровную, сильную, — Илья переводит взгляд на Тимофея. Тот моргает. На очках блики. Носы у них с мамой точно одинаковые. Дыши.

— Не постоянно, — говорит Тимофей. — Но часто друг у друга остаёмся.

Поставив чайник снова, она возвращается за стол.

— Расслабься, Илюш. — Тётя Тамара с улыбкой хлопает его по плечу. — Чего уж там, я надеялась, что Тимоша всё же найдёт себе женщину, перерастёт, но что я могу сделать? Сначала это для меня было как снег на голову — да какой снег, извержение вулкана на башку! Ужас да и только! — Она качает головой. — А потом я почитала всякое, да и подумала… Да, я говорю, что надеялась, что Тимоша найдёт женщину, но не потому, что нормальны только такие отношения. А потому, что это избавило бы его от многих трудностей и даже опасностей. И тебя бы, Илюш, избавило.

— Ма-а-ам, — тянет Тимофей.

Илья не удерживает улыбку: ох уж эти бесконечные мамины разговоры, слушай и слушай одно и то же по кругу.

— Всё нормально, — говорит он. — Я понимаю, что было бы проще. Но… вряд ли лучше.

— Ты был женат, — замечает тётя Тамара.

Справедливо. Но — не страшно. Надо же. Теперь нестрашно, разве что слегка: это не сам страх, а страх забояться. Не недостаток воздуха, а предчувствие недостатка.

— Нам с Таней было хорошо, но всё прошло. И это не чтобы кому-то что-то доказать, или про неё забыть, или ещё бог знает что. Это просто потому, что нам… мне этого хочется.

— Нам, — встревает Тимофей.

Свистит чайник. Тётя Тамара обновляет чай, пока Тимофей выуживает из шкафчика вафли и печенье.

— О, «топлёное молоко»!

— Как ты любишь.

— А ты какое любишь, Илюш?

— Да любое.

— Он печенье с мёдом жрёт.

— И не слипается?

— Слипается, но от этого только лучше.

Они смеются, Илье не удаётся отказаться от мёда. И кажется, все серьёзные темы выболтаны, зря остаётся отголосок волнения, но нет. Тётя Тамара всё же спрашивает:

— Маме не говорил?

Илья качает головой.

— Надо будет сказать — не дело скрывать. Не волнуйся ты так, она — стойкий солдатик. И уж, чтобы ты был счастлив, ей точно важнее предрассудков, как и мне. Да и я помогу, — обещает она.

Мама — стойкий солдатик, но так не хочется проверять эту стойкость. Жаль, что придётся. Только разве Илья виноват? Разве мама?

Время виновато. Место. Люди. Жизнь.

— Мне… кажется, нужно ещё время, — винится он.

— Ничего. — Тётя Тамара подливает себе ещё чая. — Что вы вообще планируете?

Илья ловит взгляд Тимофея, его лёгкую улыбку — он уже совсем расслабился. Давно признался, мама его почитала всякое, подумала…

Время идёт.

— Пока мы хотим, чтобы всё шло постепенно, — серьёзнеет Тимофей, — как получается.

Люди меняются.

— Ты же понимаешь, что, если узнают на работе, ничем хорошим это не кончится?

Жизнь движется.

— Понимаю. Мы не собираемся пороть горячку.

А место…

— Мы хотим переехать, — говорит Илья.

Тётя Тамара медленно переводит взгляд с одного на другого, кивает:

— Ладно, хорошо, — и больше уже ничего не спрашивает, только травит байки про прошлого Ленкиного ухажёра, того самого Колю, который был на новогоднем фото, и соседей с пятого этажа, собачащихся с соседями с четвёртого вот уже десятый год.

Страшно, конечно. Когда ничего не меняется — проще. И того проще, если ничего не нужно менять. Да, не делай ничего — меньше вероятность, что случится что-то страшное. Но хорошего ведь тоже не случится.

Тётя Тамара приготовила для них отдельный металлический контейнер с заливным. А ещё, кажется, пока Тимофей рассказывает про работу, она успевает подложить печенья и апельсинов.

— Звоните почаще, — просит, прежде чем по очереди обнять обоих.

Надо позвонить маме, думает Илья, крепко обнимая тётю Тамару в ответ.

Думает: мы все справимся.

На улице мокрый полумрак. Размазывается грязью невнятный снег.

Илья закуривает, пока Тимофей надевает перчатки.

— Всё было не так уж страшно, — говорит он.

— Ага. — Илья засовывает руку в карман. Та, в которой сигарета, мёрзнет. — Мне почти понравилось

Тимофей смеётся.

Красивый. Сильный. Не упустить бы его. Не упустить бы себя — чувство, что знаешь, чего хочется, и готов для этого делать всё что угодно.

Илья затягивается раз, другой и, выкинув окурок, подаёт Тимофею руку.

Тимофей даже не смотрит по сторонам — не раздумывая, крепко, грея, сжимает покрасневшие от холода пальцы.

Илья не сомневается: дышат они в унисон.


End file.
